This disclosure relates to a grille for an electroacoustic transducer. In conventional automobiles, manufacturers mount electroacoustic transducers in a variety of locations. For example, manufacturers typically mount electroacoustic transducers on a rear deck portion of the automobile and on the front and/or rear doors of the vehicle. Alternately, manufacturers, mount the electroacoustic transducers to the seat or headrest of the vehicle. In this configuration, the electroacoustic transducers are disposed in proximity to a passenger's ears which allows the passenger to hear music provided by the automobile's associated audio device at a comfortable sound intensity.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0148550 relates to an audio headrest that attaches to a seat back of a seat assembly in a vehicle. The audio headrest is removably attached to the seat back of the seat assembly and supports a user's head when the user is seated on the seat while supplying audio to the user. The audio headrest includes at least one speaker, a receiver, and an attachment mechanism to attach to the seat back of the seat assembly. The speaker projects audio to the user. The receiver receives a signal from a source, such as a DVD player, a radio, etc. The attachment mechanism attaches the audio headrest to the seat back.